Psylocke: Age of Archangel
by Masterless
Summary: The 'what if/fan depiction' of the Second run of Wolverine's X-Force. Four new faces for the Horsemen of Death; a strong willed Ninja facing an enemy that holds the face of her former lover; what if there was a point where it was too late and Archangel chooses his bride for his 'coming of age?


Fatigue could have taken a hold of her a long time ago but perseverance is a stronger force that resides within Psylocke. As a member of the X-Men, Psylocke has endured a myriad of dangerous missions and now being part of the clandestine group known as The X-Force, the missions have gotten deadlier, bloodier, and far more brutality than the X-Men could handle. Secrecy had always been part of the X-Force methods and for the most part, Psylocke adheres to the idea for the simple fact that the majority of her X-Men teammates would not be able to stomach the amount of blood she and the X-Force had spilled. Though at this current moment, Betsy has a slight ambiguity to the X-Force code of secrecy. Being held captive for unknown amount of hours does a lot towards someone's point of view and for someone with will as strong as Betsy, it's no different. Perhaps if someone else knew about her mission aside from Wolverine, perhaps back up would come faster but the truth is rescue is obscure and perhaps may not even arrive in time. Whatever plans her captors have for her, it's not a simple a simple death for sure; for what she had already endured, this ordeal will be a slow, painful, and humiliating outcome, which is why she can't sit here and wait for rescue. Escaping is going to be done on her own accord no matter how bleak it may be. Closing her eyes and trying her best to relax in her current position, Psylocke proceeds to tap into her power.

_"__Don't try it little Butterfly." _

As if the annoying voice wasn't enough, the sudden painful jolt in her head causes Psylocke to bite down on the ball that is wedged between her teeth.

_"__Did I not tell you that trying to get a hold of your mutant powers means you're knocking on my door?"_

The pain increases and Pyslocke writhes in her bonds, tugging on the ropes that are holding her arms above her head, trying desperately to get some sort of reprieve from the blaring agony that one of her hosts is instilling on her. Despite the constant hours she spent pulling against the strong knots had gained her nowhere closer to freedom, she has to try again. Something has to give… either the ropes that are holding her captive or her… and giving in isn't exactly Psylocke's style; though the thought is comforting since it seems its what **_he_** wants.

_"__You're lucky, Butterfly," _the pain stops immediately right after the words echoes in her mind. _"If it wasn't for __**his**__ words, I would've eased myself into every chasm of your mind and used your very own thoughts against you."_

With those words, the assault on her mind abruptly stops giving Psylocke the solace she had been screaming for through the uncomfortable ball placed between her mouth. No longer bombarded by the splitting headache, Psylocke slumps down on her bonds, resting her exhausted body on the pillar that she is bound to; well as much as her position would allow her to relax. Though she is well aware that this moment of reprieve is temporary, Betsy has gotten accustomed to the idea that the little things of comfort is sometimes what counts. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Psylcoke straightens her back, pressing it against the cold metal of this 'aesthetic' pillar she is bound to. If she can't access her powers without being tortured, perhaps she can at least calm her nerves by depending on some meditation; an act that she seldom has time to do since her life is rather erratic. Well as of this given moment, she isn't going anywhere; her captors had made sure of that. Trying not to mind the uncomfortable way she is sitting down and the way her legs are forced to spread because of the way both are bent to the fullest through ropes, Psylocke closes her eyes and remains as still as she can… listening to her breathing and to the cold silence of this dark room that she has found to be her 'room' for the duration of her captivity. Perhaps through serenity, Besty can find something to help her get out of this situation; that is if her captors don't interrupt her any time soon. As it is, privacy isn't even hers as four pair of eyes are on the other side of the cold walls.

"She has determination," one of her captors speaks, "I'll give her that."

"That is not all she has," he replies to the statement with a bit of pride laced in his words. "Elizabeth Braddock is my perfect bride when the _Age_ _of Archangel_ begins."

Taking one good look at Psylocke who is remaining as still as she can, he turns the other way and heads for the door in a slow and intimidating manner; His 'metal cloak' dragging slightly on the ground making Psylocke's guard cringe at the sound of sharp metal scraping against concrete. Capturing Psylocke was the first step; the next has yet to be revealed.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
